The friends
Beckie,Conny and Lilly meet some new friends at the school and other places. characters Beckie Conny Lilly Gumball Darwin Sarah minior characters Miss Simian Penny Molly ( cameo ) Banana Joe Anais ( cameo ) school students Mr.Small ( cameo ) plot it begins in the school, when Gumball and Darwin was next to the lockers. Darwin talked about Beckie how beautiful she is. then she commes,Darwin hided behind Gumball. Beckie asked how to get friends,so Gumball shows around her. then commes Sarah and creeped Beckie out and Gumball and Darwin yelled at her. later at the class, Darwin sat next at her and Miss Simian asked the class some math problems, and Beckie could all. when they where at the school hallways, Gumballs asked Beckie how she did the math problems. Beckie said she did much math at home and Conny and Lilly commes to say to Beckie at she should eat with them in the school cafiteria and they three goes. when they eated,Sarah goes to thems table and annoys all three. when Sarah asked them if she was like the "nerd" one,Conny almost puked. Lilly asked Sarah to go away,Sarah agrees and goes to Gumballs and Darwins table and annoyed them. after School,was Sarah with them again, but they didint want to be with her, but she didint care. Beckie thanked shes friends to show around school and Conny and Lilly agrees. Gumball and Darwin winks to eachothers and They both says goodbye to theys cousins. Later in the park, Beckie wainting With Lilly on Conny and Tobias commes up. He started to hit on Beckie and she got angry. So come Penny and Said to Tobias stop being With Beckie all the time. Conny saw that Tobias was With Beckie and got angry at him. Later almost in the end, They invite Penny to theres house and play games With her. The end! Trancipt (zooms in at the School ) Gumball: ( laughs with Darwin ) Darwin: good one,Gumball! good one. ( wipes of a tear ) Gumball: so,what shall we talk about now? Darwin: how about Beckie? it feels like she commed to school yesterday. Gumball: it was yesterday. Darwin: yes,yes, but she is the most wonderful girl i ever seen. Beckie: ( commes in ) hi cousins! Darwin: ( screams and hides back Gumball ) its she! Gumball: hi Beckie, Darwin is just shy. Beckie: its okay. i wonder how i can get other friends then you two. Gumball: its easy! take Penny for a example. she is nice,sweet and good friend. Beckie.hmm-hmm. Darwin: ( lays a hand on shes shoulder ) how about Molly? she is like you. very shy,sweet and good. Beckie: okay. Sarah: hi guys! Gumball and Darwin: ( sighs ) oh boy! Sarah: who this girl? Gumball: ( sighs ) Beckie, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is beckie. Sarah: ooh! i know soooo much about you!! Beckie: but...i just meet you. Sarah: ( wispering ) i have checked yoou loocker! Beckie: ( gets creeped out ) uum...i better go to class now! ( goes to the class room ) Gumball: ( angry ) thanks alot,genius! now you scared her! Darwin: ( angry ) come now,Gumball! we getting late to the class! ( goes away from Sarah, who still stands there ) ( in the classroom ) Miss Simian: okay, class. we gonna start today with math problems, what is five times four? class: ( quiet ) Miss Simian: ( angry ) i said, what is five times four? Beckie: ( raise up shes hand ) Miss Simian: yes,Beckie? Beckie: 20? ( the class, execpt Gumball and Darwin who looks angry at them, laughs ) Miss Simian: ( choked ) it is actually right! the class: WHAAT!? Miss Simian: okay,smarthead! what is nine times four? Beckie: 36? Miss Simian: ( more choked ) right! the class: ( stares choked at Beckie ) Miss Simian: here is a hard one! what is 10 times 10? the class: ( looks at Beckie ) Beckie: hmm...100? Miss Simian: ( dropes her penn ) right! Beckie: ( smiles happy ) the class: ( their jaws drops ) ( the school bell rings, they goes out still their jaws open ) Beckie: ( goes out, while Gumball and Darwin runs to her ) Gumball: WHO THE HECK LEARNED YOU MATH?! Beckie: im reading much and searching facts in the internet. Conny: ( commes in with Lilly ) hi guys! Gumball,Darwin and Beckie: hi Conny and Lilly! Lilly: Beckie, we only wonder if you wanna eat with us at the cafiteria right now? Beckie: sure! ( to Gumball and Darwin ) we see later after school! ( goes away with Conny and Lilly ) Gumball and Darwin: ( waves to them ) yeah,sure! ( at the cafiteria ) Beckie: ( eating with Conny and Lilly ) Sarah: hi guys! can i sit here ( wispering ) at your table?? Conny: eeh..sure. Sarah: ( sits next to them and melts little ) oooooh.... Conny,Beckie and Lily: ( looks disturbed by her ) Conny: thats..akward. Sarah: guys? are im like the "cocky" one? Beckie ( stares at her ) what? Sarah: no no no, wait! im not like a cocky one, no! Conny: ( sighs angry ) Sarah: oh, im know! im "like a sweet,nice and quiet" one, like she is! ( points at Beckie ) Beckie: ( stares at Sarah ) you are absolutely not like me. Sarah: no, you right! Conny: ( growls angry ) Sarah: ( gasps ) im know! im like a nerd ( takes on glasses ) one who lookes ugly, but when i takes of them ( takes the glasses of ) i look super hot. ( shakes her head and she melts ) Conny: ( almost pukes ) sick dude! Lilly: im know what you are. you are like the annoying fan girl who wants everything. plus, can you go? Conny almost puking here. Sarah: sure! ( sits at Gumballs and Darwins table ) hi guys! Gumball and Darwin: NOOO!!! ( after school ) Gumball: hey guys! do you wanna go home to me and Darwin and plays some games? Conny: maybe next time, My sisters and i shall go to the park. Sarah: ( commes ) hi guys! Gumball: sorry,Sarah. but we shall go home now. ( goes away with the gang ) Sarah: ( says to herself ) i like the new kids. they gonna thrive here in the school! ( when they was at the street ) Beckie: Gumball,Darwin. thanks for helping us at the school, we really accept it, right? Lilly: yeah! Conny: yeah,dude. Gumball and Darwin: ( winks at eachoters ) Gumball: we must go now. ( goes away with Darwin ) Darwin: goodbye! ( in the park ) Lilly: i just love this park. Beckie: me to, Its so quiet and free. Tobias: ( commes up and goes to Beckie ) hi babe. ( wolf whistle ) Beckie: ( angry ) what are you want?! Tobias: i just wanna watch the sun togheter With you. Beckie: no way! My brother comming back and gonna be so Mad at you! Tobias: Who cares about your stupid brother? Lilly: ( angry ) hey! How dare you say such a thing to My brother?! Tobias: ooh, what a tough little sister you have there! Beckie: ( Sigh ) Tobias: you maybe gonna grow up and be like your wonderful sister, hmm? Lilly: ( angry ) knock it off! Penny: ( angry ) you heard what she Said, leave her alone! Must you flirt With them all the time? Tobias: ooh, Penny! It looks like im With all My fangirls now! Beckie,Lilly and Penny: ( looks really Mad at Tobias ) Conny: ( commes ) what going o- ( gasps ) you! You are the one Who tried to kiddnap My sister and try to kill me and the others in the school party! Tobias: come on! I just kidding! Right girls? Penny: ( Sighs angry ) Conny! Tobias flirted With your sisters and me! Conny: thats it! Im sick of you! Here whats you get! ( punches hard at his arm and kicks right on his leg) Tobias: ( start to cry like a baby ) Beckie: thanks Penny, you was a big help! Conny: yeah, besides, do you wanna come home to us? Penny: sure! ( it shows later that Penny and the others playing games togheter ) The end! trivia this is third majore role for Sarah. ( in the fanon )